Luis buys a basket of eggplants on sale for $\$9$ before tax. The sales tax is $12\%$. What is the total price Luis pays for the basket of eggplants? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of eggplants. ${12\%} \times {$9} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $12\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{12}{100}$ which is also equal to $12 \div 100$ $12 \div 100 = 0.12$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.12} \times {$9} = {$1.08}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Luis paid. ${$1.08} + {$9.00} = $10.08$ Luis needs to pay $$10.08.$